legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
MLN Music and Bands
MLN Music and Bands (MLNMB) is a subforum of the My LEGO Network Forum. It actually has nothing to do with MLN (My LEGO Network) anymore. In the MLNMB forum, you can create an imaginary Message Board band and post lyrics so long as they are LEGO-related and kid-friendly. The first MLN band was The Brickboys made by Kit-Fisto7. Now there are many more. Some bands are very large with eight or more members, while others are duo-projects, trio-projects, or just a solo career. Even though it has nothing to do with MLN it is a big subforum for the bands at heart. Parodies Parodies are play-on-words of real-life songs, made LEGO-related. Band Headquarters Band Headquarters are topics to keep bands' track listings, songs and even roleplay in one place. The Band HQs were started by Eragon3443. Record companies There are currently four active record companies: Produced Records, Brickjams Records, Wik-Brick Records and the MLN Music Office. Notable Bands The Brickboys Main article: The Brickboys. The Brickboys are a retired band. They were the first MLN Band ever. Their leader was Kit-Fisto7. The Brickboys ''were resurrected in late 2010/early 2011 by Agentlevi_Jesusrocks, but broke up after a couple of months. They were recently reformed again by K9unit13. Brick Day ''Brick Day was a MLN Band which existed from April to June 2010. They were quite well known although they only had 3 songs and never finished an album. Its name is a parody of the band Green Day. All of their songs were Green Day parodies. Independent Further Investigation Required (F|R) Main article: Further Investigation Required Further Investigation Required is a famous, ongoing MLN Band. It was created when Legostudios34 cancelled the Legostudios34 Project. It went through a couple of line-ups, and once they merged with Brick Zeppelin to create The Merge. The band was originally led by Legostudios34, but since his retirement the current line up is Botven1 (leader), Masterofthemetal11 and Cr9. Produced Records The Merge The Merge was originally a merge of the bands Further Investigation Required and Brick Zeppelin, although at one stage it consisted of two members from F|R, two members from Brick Zeppelin and 2 from Whitebrick. The band lasted several months, but eventually its name was changed back to F|R. Produced Records '' The Rolling Studs ''Main article: The Rolling Studs The Rolling Studs was a very popular MLN Band which had three line-ups. It was the famous MLN band user Wiktorsz' first, and probably the most popular (with the possible exception of TIAS and Whitebrick) MLN band. The first line-up was created when Wiktorsz quit the bands Brick-It! and Stud Stars, because of a misunderstanding. He became the leader and keyboardist. He also played keyboard bass and used a drum machine, as well as instruments such as sitar and acoustic guitar. Gbg1101 was the first to join. He became the co-leader and lead guitarist. Ninja05501 became the rhythm guitarist. The first line-up was surprisingly popular, since they only released three studio albums, one compilation album and no singles. Their most well known song, The LEGO Time, took third place in a lyric contest. The second line-up was created when Ninja05501 got very in-active. It consisted on Wiktorsz on bass, Gbg1101 on lead guitar, Zillafan1998 on rhythm guitar, Kitty309257 on keyboards and Graeme0102 on drums. The band released one (very well-known) studio album, Creative, and one live album, something very new to the MLN Bands. The band merged with Brickin' Heart to create the supergroup, Whitebrick. The third line-up was created in early 2011 after the break-up of Happy Glitch Day, when nearly all members from the second line-up came back to MLN Bands. They recorded one last album, Exile On Fake St. which included their, ironically, only Rolling Stones parody, the band's name is also a parody of The Rolling Stones. Brickjams Records Aerobrick Main article: Aerobrick Aerobrick is a MLN Band formed by Dwarfminefan580. The name comes from the group AeroSmith. The band is now inactive. Bon Studi Main Article: Bon Studi Bon Studi is a MLN Band formed by Nasalegoguy. The band is currently inactive. It is a parody of Bon Jovi. Brick-182 Main article: Brick-182 Brick-182 is one of many bands created by Wii1998. It is a parody of Blink-182 Brickago A heavy metal band formed by K9unit13. It did not last very long, and besides K9unit13, the only other member was Legostudios34. The band's name is similar to Chicago, a very large city in Illinois near Lake Michigan. Brick-Eyed Peas Main article: Brick-Eyed Peas. It is a parody of the Black Eyed Peas. Brickin' Heart Main article: Brickin' Heart Brick-It! Main article: Brick-It! One of the most popular bands, Brick-It! was founded by captainBrickmaster, had 3 albums, 5 concerts, and a concert tour. They are currently inactive. Brick Queen Main article: Brick Queen. '' Brick Sabbath ''Main article: Brick Sabbath. It is a parody of Black Sabbath. Brick Zeppelin Main article: Brick Zeppelin. It is a parody of Led Zepplin. The Brickles Main article: The Brickles The Brickles are a popular band founded by Bennyboo19. The name is based off the famous real life band, the Beatles. Blackbrick Main article: Blackbrick Blackbrick was an MLN Band that was formed in 2011. It was composed of Wiktorsz, Mike8097, Bennyboo19, and K9unit13. It had 2 complete albums and is currently working on a third. However, it has become less active lately. Happy Glitch Day Main article: Happy Glitch Day TIAS Main article: TIAS Originally a duet formed by Masterofthemetal11 and Wiktorsz, they slowly became more and more popular, and later on Bennyboo19 and Wertys761 joined, making it a full band. However, after MOTM retired, the band broke up. ON F|RE Main article: ON F|RE A band that struggled to get through, but is currently on the 2nd album. They are signed to Produced Records and the MLN Music Office. The Rascal Studs Main article: Rascal Studs The only LEGO Country band, The Rascal Studs were founded by Hanks2005. After Hanks retired, captainBrickmaster took over as leader. They have had 2 whole albums, and are working on their third. SBLBCB Main article: SBLBCB A band founded by Jonbuddy1 that has recently been revived. SwitchBrick Main article: SwitchBrick An older band made back in mid-2009, was the most popular band after The Brickboys broke up. After several months of success though, the band broke up, but was brought back by JohnnyNeutron about 2 years later. Whitebrick Main article: Whitebrick A popular but now retired old band founded by MOTM and Wiktorsz. Solo Artists Jonbuddy1 Main article: Jonbuddy1 MO™ MOTM's solo project, and one of the more famous solo projects. Wiktorsz Solo Project Main article: Wiktorsz Solo Project LIL TUNECHI (MC1) Main article: Man.city1 Megaman6557 Main article: Megaman6557 Brickstars Project Main Article: Brickstars Project Notable Members Current *Mike8097 *Bennyboo19 *Cr9 *CaptainBrickmaster *JohnnyNeutron *Jonbuddy1 *Masterofthemetal11 *Wiktorsz *Man.city1 *Irelandiscool *K9unit13 *Megaman6557 Retired *Dude777477 *Dwarfminefan580 *Kit-Fisto7 *Legostudios34 *Gbg1101 *Ryo-757 *Zillafan1998 *Flash21704 *Hanks2005 *Micahstone *V8fan12 See Also *MLN Music and Bands Wiki *The Subforum Category:MLN Music and Bands Category:MLN Bands Category:MLN Forum Category:Roleplay Category:Subforum Category:Great Articles